


Без лишних жертв

by ficwriter1922



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficwriter1922/pseuds/ficwriter1922
Summary: В конце пятого курса Гарри Поттер понимает, что не сможет в одиночку победить Волдеморта. И он решает обратиться за помощью к величайшему волшебнику Британии - легендарному Мерлину.





	Без лишних жертв

Гарри был готов ко всему, даже к тому, что Мерлин предстанет перед ним в облике сисястой блондинки в красных туфлях на шпильке. "А чему тут удивляться? - подбодрил его Хмури. - Любой волшебник, если ему повезет прожить почти полторы тысячи лет, рано или поздно слетит с катушек". "Захочет разнообразия," - дипломатично поправил мистер Уизли. Он целиком и полностью поддержал идею Гарри попросить помощи у великого Мерлина. А Грозный глаз не скрывал своего скептицизма. "Зачем все эти сложности? - бурчал он. - Нужно убивать больше упивающихся, тогда и война закончится быстрее". Но Поттер решил, что если есть шанс выиграть войну без лишних жертв, то они не должны его упустить. 

На самом деле идея разыскать Мерлина принадлежала Гермионе, потому что она единственная из всего Гриффиндора внимательно читала книги по истории магии, а не сборник шпаргалок, который передавались от одного курса к другому, начиная еще со времен Годрика. Сборник редактировался и дополнялся каждым поколением и сам по себе представлял ценный исторический источник. Однако про встречи с Мерлином там ничего не говорилось. А вот в пятидесятитомной истории магического мира о них упоминали, и не раз. Когда лидерам волшебников нужна была помощь, чтобы спасти мир от очередной страшной напасти, например, пробудившегося дракона или сбрендившего темного мага, они отправлялись на поиски Мерлина. И, как правило, находили его, но весьма часто облик чародея оказывался за гранью их представления о величии. Из-за чего и пошли все многочисленные предупреждения. "Блондинка так блондинка, - смирился Гарри. - Лишь бы помогла". 

Но он никак не ожидал того, что великим Мерлином окажется Чарли Притчит, живущий в доме напротив тети Петуньи. Мистер Притчит был одним из самых ярких воспоминаний Гарри о жизни на Прайвет Драйв, что не удивительно. Мало кто даже при большом желании смог бы забыть чокнутого старика, длинного, как жердь, с лицом, которое будто расплющило чугунной сковородкой. Его нос и щеки были краснее, чем зад у макаки, а седые волосы торчали во все стороны, из-за чего он походил на отцветший одуванчик. Вдобавок старик в любое время года носил зеленое пальто, трижды оборачивал шею красным шарфом и обувался в ковбойские сапоги с серебряными шпорами, которые звякали при каждом его шаге. От одежды пахло потом и мочой, но сам Притчит утверждал, что это запах бархатцев.

Дадли называл его "долбанутый Чэ Пэ". Однажды, когда Гарри учился в первом классе, старикан пришел на школьный двор и стал призывать детей носить затычки для ушей и носа, чтобы злобные черви-мозгоеды не заползли им в голову. Все закончилось тем, что его забрала полиция. Одним воскресным утром дядя Вернон стриг живую изгородь, к нему подошел Чэ Пэ и начал читать лекцию о вреде презервативов, которые специально делают из материала, вызывающего у мужчин импотенцию. Мол, это часть тайного плана Мао, китайцам ведь выгодно вырождение западной цивилизации. Ответных возражений и увещеваний он не слышал, так как верный своим правилам защиты от червей-мозгоедов, носил беруши, зато его слова "вялый хер" разносились по всей улице. Щеки тети Петуньи стали цвета ее любимых роз "Скарлетт Квин Элизабет", но она изо всех сил старалась сохранить невозмутимый вид. В тот день Чэ Пэ опять увезли на полицейской машине. Полиция вообще часто его забирала, но он всегда возвращался, чтобы снова и снова шокировать своим выходками добропорядочных обитателей Прайвет Драйв. И теперь, когда заклятие поиска привело Гарри к дому Притчита, тот начинал думать, что старикану все сходило с рук благодаря магии, а не из-за разгильдяйства стражей порядка, как любил повторять дядя Вернон. 

Но какая-то его часть все никак не могла свыкнуться с мыслью, что все это время великий Мерлин жил по соседству. "Но это ведь Притчит! - подумал Поттер, остановившись у начала мощеной дорожки, которая зачем-то была выкрашена в красный. - Полностью звезданутый, безнадежно чокнутый Чэ Пэ, чья крыша окончательно съехала и осталась гнить где-то в конце 80-х." Тогда Чэ Пэ лег посреди дороги в одних старых кальсонах и стал ждать, когда его заберет НЛО. Годом позже он раздобыл осла, покрасил его в зеленый и ездил на нем супермаркет, пока совет домовладельцев не пожаловался в Общество защиты животных. Еще он в течение нескольких лет тайком собирал лифчики больших размеров, а потом вывесил всю коллекцию на стенах собственного дома. Соседи кипели от возмущения, а их дети быстро придумали новую проверку на слабо - стибрить один из "притчитовских" экспонатов. 

"Если он и вправду Мерлин, то мы попали", - с трудом преодолев сомнения, Гарри заставил себя ступить на красную дорожку. Он поднялся на крыльцо под пристальными взглядами каменных зайцев, те сменили зеленого осла, который до того, как его спасли защитники животных, торчал перед домом и меланхолично щипал сухую траву. Фигурки валялись как попало, будто упали прямо с неба, принесенные не слишком разборчивым по части искусства смерчем. Хотя кто их знает, ведь ни одна из глазастых кумушек Прайвет Драйв не видела, как Чэ Пэ украшал свою лужайку. Собравшись с духом Поттер надавил на кнопку старого звонка. 

Дверь открылась, выпустив на волю волну удушающего запаха. Несомненно, в доме жили кошки, здесь же они сдохли и разложились до состояния удобрения. 

\- Чего надо? - спросил Притчит, как всегда, обряженный в зеленое пальто, из-под которого виднелись грязные пижамные штаны в полоску. Голос у него был под стать вороньему карканью. 

\- Простите, вы великий чародей Мерлин? - вопросом на вопрос ответил Гарри, сцепив за спиной руки. Только так можно было удержаться от желания зажать нос. 

\- Ага, я ж вам тыщу раз говорил. - Старик отодвинулся в сторону, пропуская Гарри внутрь, тот зашел, все еще неуверенный, что попал по адресу. Ведь Чэ Пэ много чего говорил по тысяче раз. Например, что его пытается завербовать КГБ и каждую ночь подкладывает ему в постель старых потасканных шлюх с отвислыми грудями и растяжками на задницах. 

\- Так вы и вправду великий Мерлин? 

Бесцветные глаза старика весело блеснули, а губы разошлись в чокнутой усмешке. Гарри тут же подбросило к потолку. И начались превращения. За одну минуту Поттер побывал птицей, рысью, мышью и бревном. У него вырастали уши и исчезали кости, тело то становилось тверже камня, то разлеталось на тысячу мелких пушинок, но не успели они опуститься на грязный ковер, как магия снова собрирала Поттера в одно целое. И тут же сгибала дугой, поменяв местами руки и ноги. Меньше чем за минуту его кожа побывала всех цветов радуги, будто Гарри пытался выиграть соревнование с хамелеоном. Перед глазами вспыхивали яркие звезды, а в голове проносились воспоминания: одни хотелось бы забыть навсегда, другие, наоборот удержать в памяти. Но все они канули в темноту, а потом и сам Поттер рухнул вниз на лоскутный коврик, подняв с него крохотное облачко пыли. 

\- Хватит с тебя или еще раз переспросишь? 

\- Нет, - простонал Гарри. 

\- Точно усек, что я Мерлин? А то могу тебе надпись на камне выбить. Хочешь на латыни, на греческом, огаме или рунами?

В ответ старик услышал лишь неразборчивое мычание. 

\- Не хочешь, тогда ладно, отскребай себя от пола и пошли пить чай. 

Гарри уткнулся носом в ковер и попытался собраться с силами, чтобы встать на ноги. Если к здешнему воздуху он как-то начал привыкать, то при одном упоминании о чае желудок болезненно дернулся, будто намеревался вылезти через горло и галопом помчаться по улице, лишь бы только избежать мерлинового угощения. 

Гарри неуклюже поднялся на ноги, рассчитывать ему приходилось только на свои силы. Чэ Пэ помогать не собирался. Даже его дом, и тот, казалось, был настроен против гостя. Опереться было не на что - стены коридора скрывались за высоченными и очень неустойчивым стопками старых пожелтевших газет. Коснись их рукой - и пахнущий пылью ворох тут же обрушится и погребет под собой. Внутри бумажных небоскребов кто-то шебуршился, скорее всего, мыши. Все это настраивало на то, что кухня будет похожа на помойку, и она полностью оправдала ожидания. "Неужели Мерлину забыли сказать, что здесь полагается потрошить форель или индейку, а не соседские мешки с мусором?" - спросил себя Гарри, обводя взглядом горы коробок, грязных пластиковых тарелок, битых чашек и заплесневевших фруктов. Распоротые черные и синие пакеты устилали пол, мойка была заполнена вонючей маслянистой водой. А если бы тетя Петунья когда-нибудь встретила боггарта, то он точно бы выглядел, как кухонный стол Чэ Пэ. Тяжелый липкий запах забился в горло, будто вата, Гарри не хватало воздуха, рубашка взмокла от пота. Он вытер лоб, отбросив назад взлохмаченные волосы. 

Мерлин на его появление никак не отреагировал, продолжая колдовать над чайником, а точнее, напевать: "Слониха Нелли упаковала свой сундук и сказала цирку "Прощай!" И обернулся, лишь когда Гарри обессиленно плюхнулся на металлический табурет, а тот, едва не опрокинувшись, со стуком покачнулся, потому что одна из ножек была короче других. Старик хитро подмигнул Поттеру:

\- Сейчас, уже скоро, когда я пою, он всегда закипает быстрее. И сбежала она, трубя во всю мо-о-ощь... 

Его дребезжащее пение могло поторопить чайник, могло добавить излишней прыти мертвецу, и только Гарри остался сидеть на месте, не пытаясь удрать из этого дурдома. После магической демонстрации, которую устроил ему Мерлин, ноги все еще были как желе. 

Решительный свист оборвал пытку "Слонихой Нелли". Порывшись в груде наваленных как попало коробок, Мерлин, а Поттер постепенно свыкся с мыслью, что его чокнутый сосед оказался легендарным волшебником, отыскал два чайных пакетика, кинул их в щербатые чашки и залил кипятком. Одну чашку он поставил рядом с плитой, другую шмякнул на край стола, там еще оставалось немного свободного места. Чашка была наполнена до краев, и от встряски немного чая выплеснулось из нее прямо на могильный курган из яблочных огрызков. Гарри нерешительно взял горячую чашку, осторожно держа ее за кусочек отколовшейся ручки. На поверхности светло-бурой жидкости плавал яркий бумажный ярлычок. "Может, это проверка? - подумал Поттер. - Если выпью этот чай, докажу Мерлину, что достоин его помощи." Что ж, с таким испытанием он справится, хоть великий волшебник прожил долгую и, несомненно, интересную жизнь, в том, что касается проверок на слабо, ему было чему поучится у Дадли Дурсля. 

Однако желудок снова решил проявить самостоятельность и сжался в тугой комок. Понимать это послание следовало только так: сделаешь хотя бы один глоток, и он вернется к тебе еще быстрее, чем твой Мерлин успеет сказать "епт!" 

\- Ты чего в гляделки с кружкой играешь? Ждешь, что она судьбу тебе предскажет?

\- Э-э-э... нет, сэр. Я пришел к вам за советом и помощью. Может, вы знаете, что в магическом мире идет война, потому что Волдеморт...

\- Конечно, знаю, - раздраженно оборвал его старик. - Я ведь всеведущий, или в книжках об этом уже не пишут? 

\- Эм-м-м... В общем, мы боимся, что война выйдет за пределы магического мира и будет много жертв. 

\- Ну, какая ж это война без жертв? 

\- Но я не хочу, чтобы погибли ни в чем не повинные люди, и поэтому пришел к вам. 

\- Погодь, - Мерлин поставил кружку и снова порылся в куче коробок. - Забыл про печенье. - Он вытащил помятую пачку, а потом резко размахнулся и ударил по дверце холодильника. На грязно-белой поверхности осталось расплющенное темное пятно. "Таракан, - отстраненно подумал Гарри. - Большой, черный, а теперь еще и дохлый". Пачка крекеров, послужившая орудием убийства, увенчала мусорную кучу на столе, сам Мерлин сел напротив Поттера.

\- Дам тебе совет, ты ведь за ним сюда пришел. Попробуй посмотреть на все с моей точки зрения. За полторы тысячи лет я этих войн столько перевидал, что понял одно. Люди гибнут, деревни горят, города превращаются в руины, но рано или поздно любая война заканчивается, поля битвы зарастают травой, люди отстраивают города и деревни, плодятся и размножаются. Так что на каждого погибшего получается по два орущих младенца. Человек конечен, а жизнь вечна. Через три поколения люди забудут, как ужасна война, если бы все было иначе, может, мы бы меньше воевали. Но что есть, то есть. 

\- А что есть?! - Гарри разозлился. - Есть Темный Лорд, и он хочет убить меня, моих друзей, людей, которых я знаю и не знаю, только за то, что кровь у нас не слишком чиста и нам не хватает подлости, чтобы ползать перед ним на брюхе. А я хочу его остановить, хочу, чтобы никто не погиб. 

\- Даже Волдеморт?

Поттер резко замолчал, будто в него попало заклятие немоты. 

\- Парень, ты сначала определись, чего ты точно хочешь, тогда я, может, тебе помогу. 

\- Я хочу, чтобы была битва между силами добра и зла, чтобы мы смогли сразиться и навсегда покончить с Волдемортом и его слугами, но при этом не разрушить весь остальной мир. 

\- Пойдем, я кой-чего покажу. 

Они вышли из кухни, и Мерлин повел Гарри к лестнице; как и у тети Петуньи, под ней находился чулан, дома на Прайвет Драйв не могли похвастать разнообразием планировки. Внутри все было затянуто паутиной, плотной, хоть одежду из нее шей. Заглянуть туда было все равно что посмотреть на приведение изнутри. Хотя Гарри стоял в двух шагах дверцы, у него в носу засвербело от пыли. 

\- Мои паучки постарались, - похвастал Мерлин. Они стояли близко друг к другу, и Гарри мог пересчитать красные прожилки на его носу. Поттер понимал, что происходит, если это была загадка, то ему ее никогда не разгадать. Голова была тяжелой, будто ее набили камнями или железными гайками, тошнота то и дело подступала к горлу, не хватало свежего воздуха. 

\- А моих тараканов ты уже видел, - тем временем продолжил старик. - Наглые твари, здоровые, как танки, и тоже прут напролом. 

\- Рад за них, - Гарри не пытался скрыть свое разочарование. Он надеялся, что Мерлин даст ему суперпалочку или волшебный меч... И почти убедил себя, что все нормально. Маг, который живет дольше, чем стоит Тауэр, может провести пару лет в шкуре городского сумасшедшего. Ведь что еще нужно от жизни старому хрычу, как не гребаное разнообразие? Но, видимо, Хмури был прав - великий Мерлин окончательно свихнулся. 

\- И вот мое предложение: я переселю твою душу и души всех твоих товарищей в паучков, а Волдеморта и его упивающихся - в тараканов. И тогда можете сражаться сколько угодно, остальной мир ваши разборки не затронут. Я и свой чулан готов вам отдать. 

\- Вы что, серьезно?! Вы хотите превратить борьбу добра и зла в драку между пауками и тараканами? 

\- А что тебя смущает? Если бы ты смотрел на Землю с какого-нибудь седьмого неба, то все войны казались бы тебе возней блошек и вошек. 

\- Да вы спятили! - Гарри не удержался и высказал то, что уже давно вертелось у него в голове. Теперь он окончательно убедился, что вечная жизнь не так хороша, как кажется. И лучше уж умереть молодым, чем превратиться в полоумного старика, который ходит в пижамных штанах, воняющих мочой, а к людям относится как к вошкам. 

\- Я тебя не заставляю, - Мерлина его слова ничуть не задели. - Справляйтесь сами. Хочешь, покажу, что тогда будет? Взгляни на нашу улицу через пять лет. 

Ответить Поттер не успел - его будто затянуло в трубу очень большого пылесоса. И вот уже ветер нес его над морем, воздух был чист и сладок, точно слаще пресловутого эликсира вечной жизни. Вода блестела в солнечных руках, как огромный начищенный серебряный поднос. Глаза заслезились от яркого света, Гарри сдвинул очки на лоб и провел по лицу ладонью. Все в окружающем пейзаже было не правильным: на месте Лондона с его шумными улицами, домами - старыми, новыми и ультрасовременными, - потоками машин, людьми, вечно куда-то спешившими с деловитым видом, как маленькие упорные муравьи, теперь расстилалась бесконечная водная гладь. 

Гарри вернулся в настоящее, и его едва не вывернуло на изнанку. 

\- Эй, не вздумай пачкать мне ковер! - прикрикнул Мерлин. 

Удивительно, но после этих слов и тошнота, и головная боль решили взять перерыв, дав Поттеру возможность выпрямится и взглянуть в бесцветные глаза старика. 

\- Ковер и так грязный, - буркнул мальчишка. 

\- Свое дерьмо не воняет, никогда не слышал это выражение? 

\- То, что вы мне показали... Неужели целый огромный город уйдет под воду? 

\- Бери шире - вся страна. Да и Европу тоже тряхнет не слабо. Зато рыбы будут сыты. Ты только сильно не переживай, смотри на все с седьмого неба. Я слышал, скоро льды растают и нас все равно затопит. Какая разница, раньше или позже? 

\- И все погибнут? - продолжал допытываться Гарри, все еще не желая верить увиденному. 

\- Чего ты удивляешься, предсказатели, что ли, совсем обленились? Раньше у них на катастрофы был нюх, что у твоего терьера на лисицу. Дохлую. 

\- Кто им верит? Профессор Трелони каждый год предсказывает конец света, может, предсказывала бы и чаше, да ее никто не спрашивает.

\- Узнаю старую школу, - Мерлин одобрительно хмыкнул. - Настоящий предсказатель высмотрит страшную трагедию даже в следах дерьма на своем ботинке. Не хочешь узнать, кто победил? 

Поттер ответил недоуменным взглядом, потому что мыслями все еще был там, в будущем. 

\- Какая разница? - он отмахнулся, прикидывая, как бы выторговать у волшебника настоящую помощь. Что можно предложить бессмертному в обмен на могущественное древнее заклятие или оружие? 

\- Мое предложение пока еще в силе. Но ты решай быстрее, скоро начнется "Коронация". Я ни одной серии не пропустил и начинать не собираюсь. - На морщинистом, плохо выбритом лице появилась веселая, немного хитроватая улыбка, но взгляд оставался серьезным. И Гарри понял, что все уговоры, просьбы, мольбы будут бесполезной тратой времени. И он решился.

***

Наблюдательные соседи заметили, что мистер Притчит вот уже несколько дней не выходит из дому, и не знали, то ли радоваться неожиданному спокойствию, то ли опасаться, как затишья перед бурей. А в это время Чэ Пэ, он же великий Мерлин, сидел у двери в чулан и наблюдал за борьбой пауков и тараканов. Наблюдал внимательно и жадно, прерываясь лишь для того, чтобы сходить в туалет, прихватить из кухни пачку чипсов и, конечно, посмотреть "Коронацию". 

Война тем временем шла не на жизнь, а на смерть, но пока ни одна из сторон не смогла добиться перевеса. Пауки демонстрировали сплоченность, чувство товарищества и немалую изобретательность. Ловушки они расставляли с умом, да и сети плели крепкие. Будто всю жизнь этим занимались. Тараканы отвечали им наглостью, напором и подлостью. Они были безжалостны к противнику и собственными товарищами тоже жертвовали без колебаний. 

Мерлин встал с железной табуретки, помассировал затекшую поясницу и решил, что пора размять ноги, а заодно закупить продуктов. В ближайшие магазины вход ему был заказан, так что прогулка предстояла долгая. Он оставлял Прайвет Драйв погруженной в летаргический сон, который охраняло жаркое летнее солнце, высоко стоящее в небе. Но когда он вернулся, то увидел, что улица стряхнула с себя дремоту, будто ее окатили холодным душем. Из пожарных шлангов. Его дом превратился в почерневший остов, чем-то похожий на разломанную деревянную клетку. Пожарные вытоптали лужайку, но остатки травы, помытые водой, теперь радовали взгляд свежей зеленью, каменные зайцы тоже получили свою порцию ледяного душа и смачных ругательств от недовольных пожарных, которые постоянно на них натыкались. 

Все самое страшное было уже позади, пожарная команда сматывала шланги и грузила их в машину, полицейские натянули вокруг дома желтую ленту, любопытная толпа послушно отступила за эту границу и принялась бурно обсуждать случившиеся. Любой человек должен был расстроиться, обнаружив на месте своего дома пепелище. А Чэ Пэ нацепил на лицо бодрую улыбку, с наслаждением втянул в себя воздух, будто тот пах жареной курицей, а не дымом и пеплом, и направился к констеблю, бдительно охраняющему место происшествия. Тот был молод, на бледном лице выделялись яркие веснушки и прыщи. Можно было смело ставить пенни, что волосы под синим шлемом у него были рыжие и вдобавок мокрые, как шерсть извалявшейся в луже собаки. Летнее солнце не знало жалости. 

\- Стойте, сэр, вам сюда нельзя! - крикнул он, заметив странного старика в поношенном зеленом пальто и красном шарфе, тот появился незаметно, как кошка. 

\- Я здесь живу! 

Разговоры в толпе смолкли, и в Притчита полетели возмущенные взгляды. Тот чувствовал себя так, будто кто-то трет ему спину дикобразом с очень острыми иголками. Толпа в основном состояла из детей, пенсионеров и домохозяек, а последние орудовали колкими взглядами так же ловко, как пикинеры - своим оружием. 

Констебль достал блокнот.

\- Пожалуйста, назовите ваше имя, сэр. 

\- Чарли Притчит. Эх, вот несчастье. 

\- Сэр, мы думаем, - со значительностью начал констебль, - что произошел несчастный случай, но до выяснения всех обстоятельств нельзя исключать поджог. - Надежда, что в этом деле замешан международный терроризм или что покруче, осветила его лицо. 

\- Да какой поджог, это я, старый дурень, забыл на плите чайник. Сколько народу погибло из-за моей дырявой головы. 

\- Не волнуйтесь, пожарные быстро потушили огонь, и обошлось без жертв. 

\- Как без жертв? А мои паучки, мои тараканчики... - старик подошел почти вплотную, резкая вонь от его пижамных штанов без труда отодвинула на второй план и дым, и гарь, и запах пота констебля. 

\- Сэр... - Паренек отчаянно морщил лоб, вспоминая, чему его учили на курсах. Неужели сработал закон подлости, и он пропустил именно тот инструктаж, который был ему сейчас так отчаянно нужен? - Вы можете завести себе других паучков. 

\- Правильно-правильно, - рот старика разошелся в широкой мультяшной улыбке, а рука в запачканной перчатке фамильярно похлопала полицейского по спине, ее надежно защищал тяжелый жилет, но парень все равно брезгливо отшатнулся. Притчит ничуть не расстроился. - Я рад, что обошлось без лишних жертв. 

\- Скажите, сколько еще будет продолжаться это безобразие? - из толпы выбралась худая темноволосая женщина с вытянутым лицом и строго поджатыми губами. Констеблю она напомнила школьную учительницу, на уроках которой хочется превратиться в невидимку. - Почему мы должны терпеть все его безумные выходки?! 

\- Мэм, пожалуйста, назовите ваше имя. 

\- Петунья Дурсль, я живу в доме напротив, мой муж - уважаемый человек и бизнесмен. Мы платим налоги и хотим чувствовать себя в безопасности. У меня, между прочим, ребенок, и я не могу спокойно спать, зная, что рядом с нами живет этот сумасшедший тип. Чудо, что мы еще живы. Разберитесь с ним наконец! 

\- Да, мэм. - Но, когда констебль отвел от нее взгляд, оказалось, что разбираться уже не с кем. Чэ Пэ исчез. Хотя ему-то в толпе было немногим легче затеряться, чем слону. Опешивший полицейский повертел головой, а потом встретился глазами с разъяренной Петуньей Дурсль и понял, что таинственное исчезновение мистера Притчита - это еще не самая главная из его проблем. 

***

Миссис Дурсль была до глубины души возмущена некомпетентностью лондонской полиции, она успела пожаловаться подругам, знакомым, а вечером очередь дошла до ее мужа. Они ужинали вдвоем - Дадли уехал в молодежный лагерь, племянник теперь большую часть лета проводил со своими странными друзьями, которые, по мнению Петунии, были ягодами с того же поля, что и мистер Притчит. Неадекватные и представляющие угрозу для нормальных людей. Она и не подозревала, насколько верным было это сравнение. Вернон - грузный, рано поседевший мужчина с солидным брюшком и пышными усами - доедал вторую отбивную. Миссис Дурсль к еде почти не притронулась, она говорила и говорила, прерываясь, только чтобы сделать глоток вина. 

\- Этот ненормальный чуть не спалил всю улицу, а они его упустили! Ты можешь себе представить, как же они тогда ловят настоящих преступников, если не могут задержать одного помешанного старика. 

\- А вот так и ловят. Я давно говорил, что с тех пор, как в полицию стали брать кого попало, порядка у нас нет... 

Звонок в дверь не дал ему как следует пройтись по любимой теме. 

\- Ты кого-нибудь ждешь, дорогая? 

\- Нет, но, может, это полицейские, наверно, они должны подробно опросить всех нас. 

\- Тогда я сам открою, у меня есть, что им сказать. 

Но на пороге, к большому разочарованию Вернона, стоял его бедовый племянник Гарри. И мало того, что он нагло заявился без предупреждения, так еще и не снял свой дурацкий балахон. 

\- Где Чарли Притчит? - спросил Поттер. "Ни здравствуйте, ни как дела, щенок мог бы проявить побольше уважения к людям, которые его содержали и терпели все его безумные выходки", - Вернон хотел как следует отчитать наглеца, но любопытство успело первым вставить свое слово. 

\- Зачем он тебе? - спросил мужчина и быстро переглянулся с Петуньей, которая вышла из кухни. Супруги понимали друг друга без всякой телепатии, потому что подумали об одном и том же: "Неужели в пожаре виноват их племянник и эти его колдуны?"

Поттер молчал. Нет, он прекрасно слышал вопрос дяди, но сам не знал, для чего он ищет Мерлина - Чэ Пэ: чтобы поблагодарить или чтобы убить? Поблагодарить за то, что спас его и его друзей, а упивающихся оставил гореть в огне. Убить, потому что старик устроил себе небольшой цирк, а они должны были скакать перед ним, как блохи... 

Наверно, он бы понял, если бы еще раз взглянул в бесцветные глаза. Но чутье подсказывало, что Мерлин уже далеко и вряд ли вернется, а Прайвет Драйв теперь может спать спокойно.

***

На одной из улиц большого города прямо на обочине тротуара сидел старик в поношенном зеленом пальто и раскуривал самокрутку. Он посмотрел на небо, но сияние городских огней затмевало звезды. 

\- Запиливаешь косячок, брат? - рядом плюхнулся оборванец, такой же худой, но выглядевший упитанным из-за того, что вся его верхняя одежда: бейсболка, двое штанов, три кофты и плащ - была в тот момент на нем. Морщинистое обветренное лицо выражало неподдельный интерес, а на губах - грустная улыбка, так улыбаются люди, уставшие проклинать этот дерьмовый мир. 

\- Нет, всего лишь старый добрый табак. - Старик протянул ему самокрутку. 

\- Жаль, - сказал мужчина, но самокрутку взял и затянулся. Он давно усвоил правило: дают - бери, а бьют - беги. - Мне бы сейчас не помешало продуть мозги. Пока ходил по своему району, встретил десять проституток и пять проповедников. 

\- А чего удивляться? Святые и грешники вечно оказываются в одном месте. Противоположности притягиваются. 

\- Я поглазел на шлюх, за это они денег не берут, но бросил это дело и пошел слушать проповедников. 

\- С чего вдруг? 

\- Говорят, что скоро конец света. Пора уже о душе позаботиться, пока не поздно. И ты посмотри, что в мире творится: только и слышишь войны, войны, войны... А чего удивляться? Оружия ведь у нас завались, не пропадать же ему. Да-да, - руки в грязных перчатках делали в воздухе странные пасы, будто призывая в свидетели духов или демонов. Бродяга разошелся всерьез и не заметил, что едва не съездил по носу своему собеседнику. Также он не обращал внимания и на то, что теперь его голос слышен даже на другой стороне улице и редкие прохожие замедляют шаг, на секунду-другую задерживают взгляд, а потом стараются побыстрее отойти подальше от этих психов. - Какие-нибудь яйцеголовые умники сделают мегабомбочку, а уж придурок, готовый нажать на кнопку, всегда найдется. Рванет где-нибудь под жопой у китайцев, а хана будет всем нам.

"Зеленое пальто" молча затянулся, ожидая продолжения, и оно последовало: 

\- Душу спасать - дело нужное. Но чем больше слушаешь всех этих болтунов, тем больше заходит ум за разум. Политики говорят одно, священники - другое, ученые - третье. И каждый утверждает, что только его идея, религия, партия самые верные. Так кому мне верить? Что выбрать, чтобы спастись самому и помочь спасти наш грешный мир? Я устал в одиночку воевать со своими демонами и пороками! Устал от войны с самим собой! 

Мужчина выдохся и с благодарностью взял протянутую самокрутку. В воздухе повисло ровное колечко дыма, но быстро растаяло. Бродяга улыбнулся, втайне гордясь своим умением, и выдохнул еще одно. Его собеседник медленно заговорил: 

\- Я видел, как люди, которые сражались за правое дело, убивали, жгли, пытали, отбирали хлеб у голодных. И все ради высшей цели или всеобщего блага или справедливости. Сколько ни говори человеку, что путь к счастью или в рай, называй как хочешь, лежит через тернии, он все равно прет по трупам. И приходит в никуда. 

\- Но как ты проверишь, кто из них хороший, а кто плохой? 

Старик хмыкнул и взял из рук правдоискателя самокрутку, от той осталось всего ничего, и тлеющий огонек почти добрался до его узловатых мозолистых пальцев. 

\- Я бы сделал вот что: превратил бы врагов в тараканов и пауков и посмотрел, что они будут делать, оказавшись в одном чулане. 

Бродяга расхохотался, смех у него был неприятный, колкий, как острые щепки. 

\- Хорошо придумал. Посадить бы всю эту сволочь в одну банку, и пусть грызутся друг с другом. Главное - самому там не оказаться. Ты вроде старик умный, может, подскажешь, какой путь мне выбрать? 

\- Есть много способов спасти разум, и только один путь, который приведет к спасению души. Один для всех религий, наций, стран и времен. Если ты хочешь остаться человеком, то защити того, кто сам себя защитить не может, поделись с тем, у кого ничего нет, и не подводи тех, кто на тебя надеется и от тебя зависит. Правда, друг, одна, и она на стороне слабых. 

Бродяга нахмурился - видимо, эти слова напомнили ему о чем-то неприятном. 

\- Твоя правда слишком тяжела. 

\- Что поделать. Но ты ведь не правду ищешь, а утешение. 

\- Что ж ты, знаток душ, в проповедники не подался? 

\- Подался, и не раз, - "зеленое пальто" беспечно усмехнулся и бросил окурок на дорогу. - Ну что, бродяга поплакался бродяге? 

\- Что ты сказал? 

\- Не я сказал - Йейтс:   
Довольно мне по свету пыль глотать,   
Пора бы к месту прочному пристать,  
Бродяга спьяну плакался бродяге,-  
И о душе пора похлопотать. 

Продекламировал старик и добавил: - Я как-то с ним встречался в Дублине. 

Он сказал это потому, что от человека, разгуливающего в пижамных штанах, всегда ждут подобных признаний. Но жизнь долбанутого Чэ Пэ облетала с него, как шелуха, волосы уже не торчали, речь становилась разумнее и даже запах "бархатцев" почти исчез. 

\- А, понятно. 

Увы, собеседник ему попался не слишком начитанный и признания не оценил. 

Мимо прогрохотал грузовик, бродяги встали и разошлись каждый в свою сторону. Тот, который уже давным-давно не считал себя великим Мерлином, брел по ночной улице и высматривал, не мелькнет ли в темноте знак, который приведет его к новой жизни. Ему хотелось поскорее найти этот знак, натянуть новую шкуру, избавиться от ощущения неприкаянности и беззащитности. Он давно уже понял, что в этом мире нельзя быть никем. На двери одного из баров висело объявление: "Нужен вышибала". 

\- Почему бы нет? - сказал старик и толкнул дверь. 

**Вместо эпилога.**

Одно из тех воспоминаний, которые мелькнули перед глазами Гарри Поттера, когда он болтался под потолком прихожей дома Чарли Притчита. 

Семейство Дурслей собралось в гостиной, Вернон развалился на диване и смотрел вечерние новости, он любил быть в курсе всего, что происходит в мире. Петунья составила ему компанию, хотя политика ее не интересовала, она думала о том, стоит ли поменять занавески в спальне на те, что лучше подходят к новыми обоями. Но когда начался репортаж из очередной горячей точки, миссис Дурсль очнулась от своих мыслей и бросила торопливый взгляд на сына. Дадли и ее племянник Гарри сидели на ковре, склонив головы над какой-то игрой. "Может, стоит отправить мальчишек играть на кухне? - спросила она себя, но тут же засомневалась. - Нет, тогда Дадли раскричится, а потом будет дуться на меня весь вечер. И Вернону не понравится, что ему мешают смотреть новости. Пусть сидят, репортаж все равно скоро кончится."

Немолодой журналист с интеллигентным лицом что-то вещал про нестабильность и эскалацию конфликта, стоя перед танком. Потом кадр сменился, и по экрану забегали фигурки в камуфляже, теперь спокойный голос репортера звучал поверх стрекота автоматных очередей. 

Гарри поднял голову. Он был щуплым и мелким, особенно если сравнивать с кузеном, который в свои семь лет выглядел как откормленный поросенок. Картинки на экране отражались в стеклах его новеньких, но уже замотанных скотчем очков, Дадли отломал дужку. Мальчик прислушался - ему хотелось понять, в кого и зачем стреляют эти люди. 

\- Эй, ну ты будешь выбирать? - кузен пнул его ногой. Гарри послушно уставился на картонное поле с нарисованными клетками ходов и большой космической станцией. Вокруг станции стояли фигурки злобных и уродливых пришельцев Дадли, которые собирались на нее напасть. Перед Поттером лежало семь белых картонных карточек и под одной из них было секретное оружие, которое могло всех спасти. Ему предстоял трудный и очень важный выбор, ведь его космонавты находились под угрозой полного уничтожения.

**Author's Note:**

> Большое спасибо за помощь чайнику Иннокентию .


End file.
